Perspectiva
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Fukuda acompaña a Aoki a un rascacielos.


**Perspectiva**

**Disclaimer:** Bakuman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Fukuda no podía decir que le agradaba estar allí.<p>

Había demasiada gente, el viento era tan fuerte y tan gélido que lo hacía tiritar y encima de todo Aoki, en lugar de enfocarse en la investigación que se suponía que debía hacer, se estaba comportando como una maldita turista, sonriendo mientras miraba por los binoculares el panorama de la ciudad como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

Solo le faltaba sacar su celular y comenzar a tomar fotos desde esa altura, tomarse un par a sí misma y quizás pedirle a algún turista que la fotografiara con Fukuda como si estuviesen en una cita y si hacía eso...

Esta vez el estremecimiento de Fukuda no tuvo que ver nada con el frío y lo convenció de actuar antes de que Aoki se distrajera más.

Dando dos zancadas, Fukuda llegó a su lado.

—Vamos —indicó.

Aoki finalmente alzó su cabeza y lo observó, mas no se alejó de los lentes, como si no entendiera a dónde debían ir cuando estaban en el lugar indicado.

Y técnicamente así era; ella necesitaba la referencia para una escena en un rascacielos y él había aceptado acompañarla a este porque ya había entregado su manuscrito esa semana y toda experiencia podía ser buena y cuando Aoki le había mencionado que planeaba visitar aquel punto de observación panorámica y le había preguntado si quería acompañarla, no había visto ninguna razón para negarse.

El problema era la perspectiva que ella estaba eligiendo.

—Acabamos de llegar, Fukuda-san —señaló Aoki, tan propia como de costumbre.

Fukuda chasqueó su lengua y se contuvo de darle un empujón para hacerla moverse lejos de los prismáticos; él no era un patán, al fin de cuentas.

Sin poder pensar en nada más, Fukuda la tomó de la mano, de un jalón la llevó consigo a paso rápido al borde, donde solo una baranda de hierro de un metro y medio los separaba de una gran caída, y se detuvo junto a éste.

—¡Fukuda-san! —reclamó Aoki, usando su mano libre para agarrar el brazo de Fukuda y recuperar su equilibrio tras la repentina frenada—. Podría ser peligroso.

—Para eso está esto —resopló, golpeando con un pie sin ninguna fuerza la baranda—. Ahora, mira. Abajo. —la especificación era necesaria, al menos si juzgaba por la actitud de Aoki hasta ahora.

Aoki se tensó al dar un vistazo rápido hacia abajo e incluso su mano, la misma que Fukuda había olvidado soltar, se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la de él.

—Es increíble —murmuró Aoki con voz ahogada—. Y aterrador.

A pesar de sus palabras, Aoki soltó por completo a Fukuda y buscó en su cartera su teléfono, con el que tomó un par de fotos antes de moverse poco a poco, siguiendo la baranda y sin agarrarse de ella en ningún momento, mientras continuó fotografiando el vacío desde cada nuevo lugar.

Fukuda la siguió, fijándose tanto en la impresionante caída —quizás valdría la pena considerar hacer algún arco argumental que involucrase precipicios— y en Aoki, quien en su entusiasmo y concentración quizás podría terminar resbalando y aunque la baranda prevenía una muerte segura, un golpe contra ella no podía ser agradable.

Por suerte eso no sucedió y cuando terminó de dar la vuelta, Aoki se detuvo en el lugar en el que comenzaron y examinó la calle desde allí por varios segundos, sin siquiera parecer incómoda por el fuerte viento o nerviosa por la altura.

Al final sonrió y giró en sus talones para ver a Fukuda.

—Mejor, ¿no? —Fukuda no pudo evitar echarle eso en cara.

Ella no lo negó, pero tampoco le dio la satisfacción de aceptarlo en voz alta.

—Deberías mirar al menos una vez —dijo en vez de eso. Aoki tuvo que hacer un gesto con su mano al lugar donde los binoculares se encontraban para que él entendiera.

—No —respondió Fukuda de inmediato. No veía ninguna razón para botar dinero para ver a lo lejos por unos minutos, cuando bien podía dar una vuelta por esos mismos lugares en su moto si necesitaba observarlos.

Esta vez Aoki fue quien se acercó a él, lo agarró de un brazo y lo llevó con ella a los mismos prismáticos que había usado antes.

—Créeme —insistió, insertando otra moneda para usar por cinco minutos los lentes, y lo liberó del agarre del que él se podría haber soltado por sí mismo al tiempo que dio un paso hacia atrás.

Fukuda frunció el ceño, mas tras un largo rato en el que Aoki no se movió, dejando claro que no planeaba dar su brazo a torcer, se acercó, resignado, y observó la ciudad.

La vista era, de hecho, más impresionante de lo que debería ser, pues ya había visto esos mismos edificios desde la baranda pocos minutos atrás.

El enfoque que daba el aparato lo invitaba a detallarlos y a su vez, mostrándole más de lo que podía ver sin ayuda de estos, a simplemente observar todo el panorama en general. Los edificios, el reflejo del sol en estos, las calles ajetreadas e incluso el pico nevado de Fujisan que a los ojos desnudos sólo parecía una mancha blanca.

No que planeara decir eso, claro, y una vez terminó el tiempo de uso, se limitó a enderezarse y meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Contenta?

Aoki solo sonrió y le sugirió que pasaran por el café en el piso inferior a este antes de irse, cosa que Fukuda respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

><p>Cuando un mes después un nuevo capítulo de su manga comenzó con el panorama de la ciudad y Aoki lo llamó, sin hacer alusiones al paisaje que Fukuda había dibujado, a invitarlo a otro paseo para conseguir referencias útiles para ambos, Fukuda contestó con un «claro» sin siquiera pensarlo o dudar ante el hecho de que tendría que dejar de dormir un par de días para terminar su manuscrito si quería tener tiempo salir a investigar con ella.<p>

Valdría la pena, al fin de cuentas. De eso estaba seguro.


End file.
